Being Weird is a Good Thing, Don't You Agree?
by Windrises
Summary: The serious, mature Hermione Granger becomes captivated by her charmingly weird classmate, Luna Lovegood.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger was excited, because the weekend was over. She preferred the weekdays, because she enjoyed going to school and learning more than any student in Hogwarts' long history. Her friends thought her obsession with learning and reading was insane, but she ignored their whiny judgements and kept being herself.

Hermione stepped out of her room and began walking around Hogwarts. She looked around and saw that her fellow students looked tired. Some of them were so upset about having to go back to school, that they started shaking their fists at their textbooks. Hermione could hardly believe how childish her classmates, forgetting the fact that all Hogwarts students were children.

Hermione walked up to her buddies, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She smiled and said, "Hi guys. It's good to see you."

Harry Potter sighed and replied, "Hi Hermione. I'm really tired."

Hermione sarcastically responded, "Award worthy greeting, Harry."

Ron Weasley asked, "If I say hi, will you give me an award?"

Hermione asked, "Why is everybody acting so tired and upset?"

Harry said, "Because we have to go to school."

Hermione replied, "But Hogwarts is the coolest and most exciting school in the world. There isn't a single school that's more."

Ron responded, "But the school, that the Equestrian Girls go to, has the magic of friendship." Hermione rolled her eyes.

The three friends looked around and saw Draco Malfoy being bullied by Luna Lovegood. Hermione sighed and asked, "What is that dragon-malfunction up to?"

Harry said, "Draco often gives Luna a hard time, especially on school days."

Ron was foolish enough to ask, "Should we help him bully her?"

Hermione glared at Ron and asked, "Do you have any decency?"

Ron defensively replied, "Of course I do. Harry's the one who acts improper."

Hermione asked, "Why would Draco bully Luna?"

Harry explained, "Luna's eccentric and Draco's a judgmental jerk, so they don't get along."

Hermione replied, "That's terrible. We should help her."

Harry responded, "I would, but Draco's bullied me enough. In fact, he has so many stories about bullying me that he's planning on making a book series about it, followed by a film franchise."

Hermione said, "I'm going to help her. Care to join me, Ron?"

Ron replied, "Nah, I'm a pacifist."

Hermione walked up to Draco, who was wearing up Luna's textbook. She nudged him and said, "Cut it off."

Draco had such a big ego, that he thought he could boss around any student. He thought he was one of the most essential members of Hogwarts, but that wasn't the case. He asked, "Why should I listen to any of your commands?"

Hermione bluntly said, "Because you're being a jerk."

Draco had an offended look on his face, while saying, "How dare you insult the prince of Hogwarts."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked, "You think you're the prince of Hogwarts?"

Draco proudly answered, "Indeed I am."

Luna Lovegood replied, "You can be anything you want, as your imagination is big enough."

Hermione looked around and saw dozens of ripped up textbook pages, which were scattered across the floor. Hermione hated innocent people being bullied, in addition to hating books being destroyed. In other words, she was pretty ticked off at Draco. She pointed her wand at him and said, "Leave Luna alone."

Draco grinned and asked, "What will happen if I refuse?"

Hermione smirked and replied, "I'll tattletale to Snape, about your questionable behavior."

Draco was scared of Snape, so he said, "You got me there, but don't think I'll won't do more antics, in the future." Draco stole Harry and Ron's lunchboxes and started walking to class.

Harry sighed and said, "Now we're going to starve."

Luna handed the boys a couple of lunchboxes and said, "There you go."

Hermione looked at her and asked, "Where did you get those?"

Luna explained, "I'm used to Draco stealing my lunch box, so I have to pack multiple lunches."

Ron looked inside his and Harry's lunch boxes and saw that they were filled with healthy food. Because of that, Ron threw his and Harry's lunchboxes into the garbage can. Harry didn't give Ron permission to throw his lunch in the trash, so he glared at him, and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Ron said, "I don't want to eat healthy food."

Harry replied, "It would of been better than starving."

Luna said, "Those lunchboxes cost ten dollars, each."

Ron nudged Harry and said, "Give her twenty-dollars."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "Can't you ever take responsibility?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione looked back at Luna and said, "I'm sorry about the boys. They're lacking in the maturity department."

Luna replied, "I really don't mind. Immaturity is a part of being weird and being weird is what I am."

Hermione patted Luna's shoulder and responded, "You're not weird."

Luna stared at her and said, "You seem to think that being weird is a bad thing, but I don't see it that way."

Hermione replied, "Well, being weird is usually frowned upon."

Luna responded, "I'm aware of that. Despite that, I keep being eccentric, because being unique is superior to being average and generic."

Hermione thought about it and said, "You might have a point. However, I'm not that eccentric, so I guess I'm a little boring."

Luna shook her head and replied, "No, you're really weird." Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione sarcastically responded, "Thanks a lot."

Luna patted Hermione on the back and said, "I think being weird is a wonderful thing, which means I think you're a wonderful person."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Really?" Luna nodded. Hermione said, "Thank you. You're a lot more wonderful than most students think you are."

Luna replied, "I don't really care about what others think, unless they have a worthwhile opinion."

Ron chuckled and responded, "Then you shouldn't listen to what I say, because I'm full of nonsense."

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows and said, "That's the most accurate statement, that's ever poured out of your lips."

The students were so surprised by Snape's sudden entrance, that they all dropped their textbooks, except for Hermione. Hermione held her textbooks tightly and always took good care of them, which is something that most Hogwarts students did. Snape looked down and saw that Luna's textbooks were ripped up and were missing pages. He picked one of the textbooks up and said, "This type of careless reading is unacceptable, Ms. Lovegood."

Hermione defensively replied, "It isn't Luna's fault. Draco was bullying her and was breaking and stealing her stuff."

Snape responded, "That doesn't accuse Ms. Lovegood, for not standing up for herself."

Luna said, "In my defense, I was standing at the time, not sitting."

Snape asked, "Are you making a joke or are you gullible?"

Luna said, "I'm gullible and I'm proud of that."

Snape replied, "I should give you a detention, but you're probably too clueless to find the detention room."

Hermione angrily asked, "Are you making fun of her?"

Snape answered, "If you don't know that, you're as gullible as she is. I suggest hurrying up, because class is going to start in a few minutes."

Hermione smirked and replied, "You better hurry too or you'll be late."

Snape looked mildly amused, while asking, "Do you really think a teacher would get in trouble for being a few minutes late?"

Luna replied, "If you punished your students for being late, but accused your own lateness, you'd be a hypocrite."

Ron asked, "A hippogriff?" Hermione and Harry facepalmed.

Snape seemed confused, while looking at Hermione and Luna, and saying, "How could you accuse me of hypocrisy? No student has ever done such a thing."

Hermione put her arm around Luna and said, "The two of us are weird enough to attempt such a risk."

Snape coldly replied, "That was quite the risk." He quickly calmed down and said, "However, I admire your boldness and I believe we should get to class, before we all get in trouble." Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, and Snape started walking quicker.

Harry looked back at Hermione and said, "You and Luna mouthed off to our scariest teacher. How could you get away with that?"

Hermione replied, "Taking such a big risk seemed weird, but Luna taught me that weird thing can be good."

Ron responded, "You think me eating out of the garbage is weird, so I can eat all the garbage I want."

Luna said, "You have the freedom to do that, but not all weird things are good."

Ron whispered, "You should tell Harry that. He's one of Hogwarts' weirdest students."

A short time later, the students were assigned to do a book report. They were given five book options. Hermione was such a busy reader, that she had read all five books. Because she was a fan of so many types of reading, she struggled to decide which book she should do a report on. She stared at the books, while constantly changing her mind about which book to pick. She whispered, "Choosing one is too hard." She raised her hand.

The teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Hermione said, "I know this might sound a little silly, but I like all of these books so much, that it's hard to choose one."

Gilderoy smiled and replied, "I understand. However, these books are a little overrated. I know how to help you out." He pushed the books to the floor and handed her a copy of his book. He said, "That's one of the greatest books of all time."

Hermione responded, "I believe your opinion is a bit biased, considering that you wrote it."

Gilderoy sighed and said, "I hate constructive criticism."

Luna walked by and put Hermione's books on her desk. Hermione said, "Thank you. Which book do you recommend?" Luna pointed to a book about cats fighting an evil rabbit. Hermione said, "To be honest, that was the book I was least considering. It has such a jarring plot and is so bizarre, that I don't think it's book report worthy."

Luna replied, "It's bizarre tone is what gives it its' appeal. Writing a book report about a generic coming of age story or corny love at first sight tale is easy. However, making a book report about cats buying laser rays, from a con-artist bird, in order to battle an evil rabbit is a true challenge. That's why I picked it. Weirder stories lead to more unique book reports."

Hermione thought about it and responded, "Luna, you might have a point about that. Because of your recommendation, I'm going to do a report on this cats vs. rabbit thing."

Luna smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Considering how much you love reading, I'm sure you'll get the best grade."

During the next few hours, Hermione worked hard on trying to make a genuine, serious book report on such a weird and crazy book. It was a challenge, but thanks to Luna's support, Hermione was up to the challenge and she did it. After finishing up the book report, she turned it in.

It was lunchtime, so the students started eating lunch, while wondering how well they did on their book reports. Hermione looked at Luna and asked, "Did you finish your report?"

Luna said, "I sure did." She high-fived Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Which book did you do a report on?"

Harry said, "I chose the coming of age story. It was a little generic, but not bad."

Ron said, "I chose the romance story."

Hermione had a surprised look on her face, while saying, "It seems like you have a sentimental side."

Ron replied, "I actually picked it, because I thought it would be the easiest book to do a report on. It was so boring, that I just made a long rant about how boring it was."

Hermione responded, "Ron, you're not supposed to write a repetitive rant. You're supposed to write the symbolic nature of the plot, the complexity of the characters, and the story's emotional impact."

Ron whined, "All of those things are bloody boring, so my book report is a fair analysis."

Harry asked, "Hermione, which book did you and Luna do a report on?"

Luna answered, "We both chose the cats vs. rabbit story."

Ron had a smug smile on his face, while looking at Hermione, and saying, "You mock me for not doing complex writing, but you chose the silliest book of them all. Your book report is probably a bunch of nonsense."

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, Luna inspired me that even weird stories can have symbolic, meaningful qualities. Would you like some examples?"

Ron stuck his hands in the air and replied, "That would make me fall asleep, so spare me that."

Hermione sighed and responded, "Okay." She and Luna heard the boys' stomachs growling.

Harry said, "Ron threw away our lunches, so we're starving."

Hermione said, "I have some leftover food." She put it near Harry and Ron. Ron saw that it was fruit, so he threw it in the garbage can.

Harry looked a little frustrated, while saying, "You could of handed the fruit to me, instead of throwing it away."

Ron replied, "I didn't think of that."

After lunch was over, the students got their book reports back. Hermione found out that she got the best grade, when it came to this book report and Luna was in second place. Harry was lucky enough to get a C, but Ron and Draco got the lowest grades, because of how silly their book reports were. Ron and Draco whined, while Lockhart chuckled at them.

After class was over, Hermione walked up to Luna and said, "Thank you for the book report."

Luna asked, "Why would you thank me? You did your own book report, so you deserve all the credit."

Hermione explained, "But you're the one who inspired me to change my way of thinking and give special stories a chance. After all, a book shouldn't be judged by the cover and me and the other students were guilty of that. If I kept such a close-minded view of things, I wouldn't of gotten such a good grade on the book report. Also, I wouldn't of become friends with someone as wonderfully eccentric as you."

Luna replied, "Aww, you think I'm a wonderful?" Hermione nodded. Luna said, "I usually don't care what students say about me, but this time I do and I loved what you said." She hugged Hermione and asked, "Wanna mix twelve different types of soda and watch a film in a different language?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Sounds weird, but in a good way." Hermione realized she had a weird day and she was incredibly thankful for that.


End file.
